Becoming A Fox
by Raging Pink Lady
Summary: This is about my series... Not the beginning, It's midway.You'll find out the pairings on your own... It's kinda short, but it will have a sequel. Miss Digiwildfire was nice enough to review! YAY,NYU!
1. Intro

Becoming A Fox

Let's clear things up…

Hey ya, it's me, your friend Kurumi-chan, and since this story includes my new characters and is based on my series, I think I should start explaining.

Before that I will make a 3 chapter OVA (OVAs are short) of when Berry and Ringo join the team, and they fight against the Saint Rose Crusaders.

But the series with all the invented characters goes like this:

There is a new enemy, much stronger, called Devorator, and the Mew Mews aren't strong

enough to fight against her. So they "create" two stronger new Mew Mews. And the aliens are back! Lucky! And they make close friends with a classmate, which turns out to be a witch, so… They are now much stronger!

The thing is Kisshu falls in love with one of the new Mews, so he also gets his happy ending. WARNING: This story starts at mid-series, it isn't the beginning.

Ok, new characters:

Name: Cinnamon Redstone.

Type: Mew Mew .

Age: All I'll say is this: she's in her teens.

DNA: Hedgehog and Arctic Fox ( these Mew Mews are only half endangered species, you see)

Weapon: Cinnarod, magic cards.

Attack: May vary.

Hair color: Blue ( when she transforms, red).

Eye color: Blue with green and pink tints ( transformed, fiery red).

Fave color: Blue or red.

Fave food: Cinnamon rolls and chocolate cookies.

Least fave food: None, but is allergic to mushrooms.

Blood type: O+.

Love interest: Kisshu.

Comes from: London, but is half Japanese.

Family: Ichigo ( cousin) and her brother Christopher.

Best friends: Berry, Ringo and Mizuo.

Other: She is an orphan, a super famous actress, she has 4 houses in one place, she's ,not to mention, a millionaire. Her closest maids are called Hilda and Mary.

Name: Sumomo Kurosaki.

Type: Mew Mew.

Age: In her teens.

DNA: Altamira Bat ( bats aren't endangered, I know, but the last time I heard about the bats in Altamira, there were only 4 left).

Weapon: Sumomo eyes ( two eyes on the surface of her hands)

Attack: Sumomo fire.

Hair color: Plum.

Eye color: Yellow/ golden.

Fave color: Black.

Fave food: Jam, any kind.

Least fave food: Bread.

Blood type: B

Love interest: Keiichiro Akasaka.

Comes from: Hokkaido.

Family: Her mom, her dad, and her sister Umeboshi.

Best friend (though she won't admit) : Cinnamon.

Other: She's a goth, with a very dark attitude, and is R-I-C-H.

Name: Devorator.

Type: Enemy.

She is the main enemy, a cat-like girl that is actually being controlled by the Four Greats.

Name: Mizuo Nanase.

Type: Witch.

She is one of Cinnamon's closest friends, and is a mid-level witch.

Name: Applecake Grenade.

Type: Alien

She is kisshu's little sister, at first confused as his girlfriend.


	2. Just An Average Day

Chapter 1

Just An Average Day

The day was just PURELY normal.

Ichigo was cheerful because she was afterwards dating Aoyama-kun.

Mint was at a table, drinking tea, and being a complete waste of space.

Lettuce just kept on tripping, breaking things and throwing desserts into people's faces by accident.

Purin amused her customers with her new trick, the "Hell Jump", or how she calls it, the "Inferno".

Zakuro kept glaring at people in a nasty way.

Ryou was doing something, well, maybe not average, but perverted. He was looking up "pictures" of his beloved Cinna (yes, he has a crush on Cinnamon).

Keiichiro was baking, baking, he just kept on baking.

Cinnamon was cleaning tables, and smiling every time Kish stared at her, love-struck.

Sumomo let out rude stuff whenever she heard the phrase " Wow, the black one's cute".

Pai was sitting at another table, but not being a waste of space. He was working on a strategy.

Ringo went dancing from table to table.

Tasuku went rollerblading from table to table…

And Berry went JUMPING, happily, from table to table.

Tart was, much to his annoyance, washing the dishes.

And Kish, apart from staring (and drooling) at Cinna, was serving some ice-cream to two girls, who kept sighing at him.

So it went like this:

Customer: Wow, isn't SHE a hot one…

Sumomo: Zip it.

Mint: Mmm, such an elegant taste…

Lettuce: Ah! I'm so sorry, miss!

Girl: Eeewww…!

Zakuro: … Here's your coffee…

Man: Th-thank you…

Ichigo: La la la… Ah, Aoyama-kun…

Pai: In this place it's hard to concentrate.

Tart: Why should ˆIˆ wash the dishes!?

Ryou: Oh, yeah, this is a good one…

Keiichiro: I wonder how Mizuo is doing…

Cinna: Oh, dear, Lettuce, are you OK?

Berry and Ringo: Thank you for visiting!

Tasuku: Hope you enjoyed!

Kish: Here… (dreamland tone of voice).

Girls: Thank you… (also dreaming).

The ice-cream had WAY too much topping, since Kish kept on staring at Cinna, but the girls didn't care… people go dumb when they're in love.

Purin: HAYAA! WAH!! BOOM!- Cough,cough – 'Seems I made a mistake, na no da…

So Cinnamon went outside to throw away the garbage and…

She suffered a big fall.

She let out a scream, and POOF! Turned into a fox. A fox with spines, he…

What dangers await her?

Ooh, Suspense, Nyu…

Don't Worry, It'll Turn Out Well!

Or Not…

OK, Worry, Nyu!!

See Ya!

Kurumi-chan


	3. Maybe It Isn't So Average

To miss Digiwildfire (Kiwi): Yes, it is kind of like Ichigo's thing, because she has her power multiplied by 10, so … yeah! At least one review… Domo Arigato!

Kurumi-chan doesn't own TMM but she wishes she could…

Chapter 2

Maybe The Day Isn't So Average After All…

--------------------Café Mew Mew---------------------

Lettuce: What was that?

Purin: Freaky, na no da!

Zakuro: I'll check it out…

After that, she let out an "Oh!"

Purin: What is it, what is it, na no da?

Zakuro: She's GONE!

Sumomo: BEGINNER IS GONE!!

Kish: WHAT!?

Zakuro: There are fox "footprints"…

Ryou (who had come up): Meaning she transformed and ran away!

Ichigo: Oh, NO! My poor cousin…

Kish: I must find her no matter WHAT!

----------------------With Cinna----------------

Cinna: Wah! Close one… customers should be careful not to step on animals! Wait… ANIMALS!!?? Right, I'm a fox… Shoot.

So she tried to get back to Café Mew Mew but, for some reason, she couldn't find her way. So she kept on "walking".

Soon enough, she found one of Mizuo's magical transporting stones. She keeps on losing them.

Cinna: OK, sure. I'll get away from you as much as possible…

The last time she had found one of those, it had taken her to an island, and it had also taken Kish… But that's another story.

So she walked away from it, ran away, actually. She was crossing a road, and…

SCREEEEEECH!! A car stopped just in time to not run her over.

She almost had a heart attack. She ran like crazy to the side she had just come from, and just had the (bad) luck to trip over a rock and come in contact with the stone.

A ray of light…

And she was gone.

-----------------------------Café Mew Mew------------------------------

Ryou: Following her signal, she's…

Berry: Where, WHERE?

Ryou: Gone!

Ringo: We KNOW she's gone, Shirogane!

Ryou: NO!! I mean we lost her SIGNAL!!

Kish: Oh, crap.

Keiichiro: Calm down, Kish. You'll find her, right?

Kish: Ah, right! Bye, guys! I'll be back soon, and I promise Cinna will be with me!

Everyone said goodbye to Kish.

And he parted.

---------------------------At Night------------------------------------------

Ringo picked up the picture of her mom off her night-table. Her dad was watching a soccer match downstairs, and Mashio was studying in his room.

Ringo: Oh, mom… My best friend's missing… I really hope they find her… You know? She was the one that made me understand the importance of having a father. She's an orphan… Oh, mom, I really want to help my friend Kish to find her! I wish you could give me some advice, like when I was little…

Without almost noticing it, she started crying. Yuki-chan climbed into her arms to comfort her. He gave her the look of " You're gonna make me cry too. You know I think Cinna is cute".

Ringo: Oh, I'm so sorry, Yuki-chan…

Yuki-chan: Rin! It doesn't matter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Berry: Um… Tasuku? I'm worried…

Tasuku: I understand. It's hard to lose a friend.

Berry: You don't think she's dead, right?

Tasuku: Don't be so negative, Berry-chan…

Berry: Oh, OK…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sumomo: Man, why her? She doesn't deserve this. Heck,no!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo: You know, Masaya? I've just suffered what we could call a terrible loss.

Aoyama-kun: Why, Ichigo?

Ichigo; Cinnamon is missing! She ran away while she was a fox!

Aoyama-kun: She turned into a fox? And you've gone looking for her, I suppose?

Ichigo: Of course, Kish has!

Aoyama-kun: Oh, OK. Kish, huh?

Ichigo: Yeah…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou: Damn, why her?

Keiichiro: Calm down, Ryou.

---------------------------------- Next Morning------------------------------------------

Mizuo: Anyone seen my icy-blue transporting stone? I really can't find it… Hey, where are Cinna and Kish?

Everyone: Did you say TRANSPORTING STONE?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Till Next Chapter! I Myself Think I'm A Fast Writer…

Naru-chan Should Be Proud!!

Ja Ne!! NYU!!

Kuromiyuki GKL.


	4. Getting Somewhere

Hey! Thanks for reviewing, minna-san, and gomen for taking soooo long!!

RIGHT ON!!

Chapter 3

Getting Somewhere…

------------------------With Cinna---------------------------

Cinna: AAAAAAH!!

WHAMO!! She hit the… floor?

Cinna: Where am I? It seems like the North Pole…

In fact, it was something similar. All snowy and icy and COLD. Very, very cold. But she's half Arctic Fox, remember?

But it wasn't the North Pole, it was… another dimension.

Cinna: Ah, shoot. I touched the God-for-saken stone… Heavens Above! How will I EVER get home?

--------------------Café Mew Mew--------------------------

Mizuo: Well duh, of course I said transporting stone!

Sumomo: Call big-ears back here now.

Purin: Hey! Don't call my buddy names!

Mizuo: ME? B-but, but, I don't now where he is!

Mint: Well, you look for him!

Lettuce: We shall never see them again!

Mizuo: Oh, tush!

Lettuce: T-tush? You… you think so?

Keiichiro: I'll contact Kish ASAP, OK?

Mizuo: Yay! I don't have to go anywhere!

Keiichiro: Kish! Do you receive me?

Kish: Um… yeah, I receive you…

Keiichiro: How is it that I can hear you so clear?

Kish: I'm standing behind you.

Purin:Hurray! – everyone looks at Purin- Or not yet?

Kish: What's that you wanted to say, Mizu?

Mizuo: Uh… I've lost my transportin' stone… The Icy-Dimension one…

And these folks suspect Cinna came in contact wit' it… And you know…

Everyone: Suspect? C'mon!!! We KNOW what happened… IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME NONSENSE!!

Mizuo: OK,OK, just chill!

Lettuce: Um… Do you happen to have a copy of that stone?

Ringo: Hey, Lettuce's right! Check in your Maho-Keeper, onegai!!

Mizuo: Maho-Keeper… Right!! Why didn't I think of it before?

Everybody was waiting patiently… More minutes passed and she didn't come out… Everybody was getting kinda nervous …

Purin: MAYBE SHE GOT A HEART ATTACK!!!

Mint ( in despair): Oh, shut UP!!

Mizuo: Here I am! And I do have a copy!

Everybody cheers.

Mizuo: Kish, come 'ere.

…

Mizuo: Now touch the stone.

Kish: Well… This is goodbye…

Everyone: Goodbye, Kish… Good luck…

He disappeared.

-----------------------Icy-Dimension--------------------------

Cinna kept walking in this horrible blizzard.

Cinna: Sheesh! Give me a break! Now all I need is an avalanche!

Spoke too soon.

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream was heard, and the snow on the top of the mountain started to shift.

Cinna: What was that?

BRUMMMM

That sound was heard throughout the land… And she realized what was going on.

Cinna: Oh,no! Why did I say anything? I better run!!

But she didn't know running would do her no good…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Gomen nasai, you guys must be like:

What!? All this time for that little piece of nothing?

Well I'm sorry, but it was hard with so much work to do…

I promise the next chapter will be updated sooner!!

-Kurumi-chan.


	5. Where Is She? A Hackergirl

Hello, people!! Ready for a new chapter?

Kish: Bring it on, Kurumi-chan!

Kurumi: Hey, now that you're here, do the disclaimer.

Kish: You're NUTS! You haven't done a disclaimer in ages!!

Kurumi: Yeah, but today I feel like it. By the way, I have understood that Kurumi means nut.

Kish: You know that's not what I meant. And I don't want to do the disclaimer.

Kurumi: I can take Cinna away from you as fast as I GAVE her to you.

Kish (mumbling): Blackmailer… Kurudosntwntkyomwmw…

Kurumi: Sadly, what Kish said was "Kurumi doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew." But I really wish I could.

By the way… Never mind. You'll see…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinna: Great! Now all the snow is right behind me!!

She ran fast, as fast as she could, but, alas, the snow reached her.

Cinna: Somebody help me!

Sorry, dear, but… Kish is on the Other Side.

---------------------------------With Kish--------------------------

Kish: CINNA!! Cough, cough. If I keep screaming like this I'm gonna end up losing my voice!

Some meters away he could see black shadows flying towards him.

Kish: What are those things? Bats?

They came closer…

Kish: No, not bats, they're CROWS!

Very strange oversized crows indeed.

HA!! When they were about to attack him, he grabbed one by the beak and SLAM! into the cold snow. Two more came and WHAM! by the tail he held them and smashed their heads together. And he did something similar to the rest of them.

Kish: There! Ready for the junk-pile!!

So he kept on walking and looking for his love.

------------------------------------Café Mew Mew-----------------------------------------

Ichigo: I'm concerned…

Mint: Well, duh, we all are.

Lettuce: Kish will find her for sureAAAAAAAH!!

CRASH!!

Purin: Lettuce oneechan, give up!!

Zakuro: Purin, that's not a very nice thing to say.

Purin: Gomeeeeeen, Lettuce oneechan…

Berry: Customers!

Sumomo: Oh, great…

Ringo: Sorry, but, I'm a bit occupied right now…

Ichigo: I'll go!

She runs to the door to greet the customers. She found a teenage girl with a smaller girl holding her hand.

Ichigo: Hello! Welcome to Café Mew Mew!

Teen: Hey there, thank you.

Little girl: Hello…

They sat down.

Ichigo: May I take your order?

Teen: Um… I'll have… A chocolate volcano with vanilla ice-cream.

Ichigo: Coming right up!

Teen: What do you want?

Little girl: Pizza!

Sweatdrop.

Teen: Uh… They don't have pizza here, I think…

Little girl: Chocolate covered strawberries, then!

Ichigo: Ok!

The teen was eating it slowly, enjoying the taste of the volcano… But the little girl was wolfing down the strawberries, one after another at high speed.

Then the teen set eyes on all the waitresses, and finally realized something…

Teen: Don't you think you should go home?

Little girl: If you say so…

Teen: Can you go home alone?

Little girl: I'm almost seven! For sure I can!

Teen: Ok… Don't stop to look at anything on your way, you got that?

Little girl ( annoyed): Yes, cousin… But you really don't have to treat me like a baby…

Teen: It's for your own safety.  
Little girl (mockingly): It's for your own safety… You always say that, ya know, and then nothing happens. Ever.

Teen: Bye!

Little girl: By the way, your dad doesn't want you to come home after eight… So you better be there at eight o'clock sharp!

Teen: Grrr… I'm a teenager!! Anyway…

Little girl: Bye, cousin!!

Teen: Look on both sides before you cross the street, Kiwi!

Kiwi (super annoyed): YES, COUSIN!! She treats me like a baby! I'm only here for two weeks!! I'm a tourist, for Heaven's sake! And she doesn't even let me look at things!!

And she walked away, mumbling.

Ichigo; Kiwi…?

Teen: Yeah. Her real name's Tessa, but she likes to be called Kiwi.

Ichigo: Funny… And you are…?

Teen: Courtney. (Mumbling to herself) Why do I have such an overprotective father?

Ichigo: Court-ney??

Courtney: I don't like it either. I'm gonna change it.

Ichigo: Oh, no, I like it. But that name isn't Japanese, is it?

Courtney: Nope. I'm American. But I live here. My cousin is here only for two weeks.

Ichigo: Well I hope she likes Japan!

Courtney: Hey, waitress.

Ichigo: My name is Ichigo.  
Courtney: Ichigo then. You guys are Tokyo Mew Mew, right?

Ichigo froze. How could this girl know?

Ichigo: How did you know?

Courtney: I recognized the crew.

Ichigo: Please don't tell anyone…

Courtney: I won't tell a soul.

Ichigo: Thank you.

Courtney: Hey, isn't that super-cute hunk your boss?

Ichigo (surprised): You think Ryou's a hunk!?

Courtney: Look at him! He's a God…

She was speaking in a dreamy tone.

Then Mizuo popped out of nowhere.

Mizuo; Ryou! I've got something that might help us!!

Ryou: What?

Mizuo: This.

She held up a micro-chip.

Mizuo: Don't look at me like that!! I was up all night working on this!! It's a device that can track people even in other dimensions!!

Ryou: Mizuo, sometimes I feel like you're a miracle fallen from Heaven.

Mizuo blushed.

So down in the super Café Mew Mew basement…

Mizuo: Now it should work.

Nothing.

Mizuo: WAAAAH!! What's going on!?

Courtney had followed them to see if she could help.

Courtney: Wait.

Boy, the look on their faces!

Ichigo: She knows we're Tokyo Mew Mew, don't worry.

Courtney: May I?

Ryou nodded, and got up from his chair.

Courtney typed in all the info she knew about Cinnamon.

And her signal appeared.

Mizuo: How'd she DO that!? Tell me, how'd you do that!

Courtney: I typed in her information, that's all.

Mizuo: Are you a hacker?

Courtney: No, not really…

Everyone sweatdropped. What she had done was the logical thing to do.

Ryou: We are eternally grateful. Tell me anything you want, and I'll give it to you.

Courtney: You don't have to. Having you would be enough…

Ryou backed up a little, astonished.

Suddenly, Courtney's cell phone rang.

Courtney: Hello?

Kiwi: Hey, your dad wants you home in ten minutes. Think you can make it?

Courtney: Grrr… Sure, yeah, I can make it.

Kiwi: Do you know he took me to the mall? After that we watched Pirates of the Caribbean three, but I'll have to watch it again in America, 'cause I didn't understand a thing!

Courtney: Hey!! No fair!

Kiwi: Can you take me to that café again tomorrow? I liked it.

Courtney: Sure. Bye.

Kiwi: Bye.

Courtney: Well, I've gotta go. I'm glad I could help you. See you tomorrow!

Ichigo: Goodbye and thank you again!

And with that she left.

Now the only thing was to hope Kish was alright…

Finito!! For now! I hope those 2 people ( they know who they are) enjoyed this chapter!!

Ja Ne!!!

Kurumi-chan.


	6. IMPORTANT!

Good morning/afternoon/whatever! Hope u enjoyed the last chapter!! I wanted to say I'm sorry I'm taking so long, but I'm gonna finish school soon… Also I wanted to say the next chapter is the last 1. U guys must be like:

No kidding!

But seriously, I'm not kidding. The sequel is half-made already, don't worry. And another thing… Kira, your character will appear in this sequel I'm talking about.

WARNING: I will NOT keep writing until I get 6 more reviews at least.

Ja ne!!


	7. Martial arts, talking rabbitsThe End?

Kurumi: Ok, people… Next chapter! Gomen for taking sooo long…

Kish: Uh… No disclaimer?

Kurumi: Oh, right! I forgot! Thanks, Kish!

Kish: Shoot! Baka Kurumi!!

Kurumi: Hey, don't call me that. You're not doing it anyway! (Kish: Really?) Cinna, disclaimer, please.

Cinna: Ok. From under the bunch of snow that covers me, I announce that Kurumi doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but it is a dream she anxiously pursues.

---------------------------------In A Forest With Kish------------------------------

Kish: I've been here before, I feel it. That tree looks the same as the one I saw two minutes ago. Then again, all the trees look the same… I'm gonna end up losing my head.

His eyes spotted a pink dot with whiskers on its sides, and two magenta circles, right on top of each pair of whiskers.

Kish: Freaky. It must be like the Cheshire Cat … Rabbit…

But no, when he got closer, he saw that it was a full rabbit.

Kish: Hey there, you're a cute rabbit, aren't you?

The rabbit just sniffed sadly.

Kish: Are you lost?

The rabbit shook it's head and lifted up a leg.

Kish: Did you… break your leg?

The rabbit nodded.

Kish:Aw, man… Maybe I can help…

So he ripped off a large piece of cloth from the cloak he was wearing, and tied it around the rabbit's wounded leg.

Kish: There… I hope it helps.

The rabbit licked his hand, in gratitude.

Kish: Hey… You're welcome.

Suddenly… SWOOSH!! Something flew over his head.

Kish: What the…!?

Eagle alert!

Kish: What's an eagle doing in a place like this!? Hey, same for the crows, ne?

The eagle swooped down in attempt to grab the rabbit, but…

Kish: Ah, no you don't!!

BOOM!! The eagle smashed him into a tree. And everything went black…

-------------------------------------At Café Mew Mew-----------------------------------

Ichigo:Lalalala…Hum hum hum…

Ichigo was bright and smiling, and for once she had come early to work.

Mint: Ichigo… You're weird. Why are you singing? And you came early to work today… Have you been replaced? Certainly, you didn't do a very good job, Clone Ichigo.

You forgot to give yourself a touch of vulgarity, and you forgot to put on the cheap perfume Ichigo wears to work, and…

Ichigo (indignantly): Excuse me!? Why, why you… You little…!!! Ah great, now I don't have the right to sing!! And why does it surprise you that I'm early? I can be punctual if I want to!!

Mint: Heh! Punctual! I didn't know you knew such a word, Ichigo…

Ichigo: I'm still TALKING!!!! I'm NOT an ignoramus, if that is what you're insinuating!! And who ever said I wore cheap perfume? I just wear cologne with essence of Lavender, or Lavender essence or whatever it says on the bottle!!!! YOU sure wear cheap perfume, wearing that imitation of Chanel some Chinese dudes sell in a marketplace!!!

Mint blushed furiously, and squealed at angry Ichigo: I… I do NOT!!! Be quiet, Ichigo, if you don't even know what you're saying!!

Ichigo: I know perfectly what I'm saying!!

Mint: Oh, just shut up and tell me why you are, or were, so happy.

Ichigo muttered: Well I know who's to blame if I'm not happy anymore… Anyway, I WAS happy because Courtney is coming!!

She started humming and smiling again.

Mint: Oh, Courtney, the hacker girl… Right. Ah, she has such a bad taste for style!

Ichigo: Grrr… She does not!! Her style is superb! That top she wore yesterday was so chic!

Mint: Yeah, right. That raggedy old thing with a sleeve on one side and no strap or anything on the other? She was showing her stomach! And the back was cut open with crisscrossed strings holding it! Oh, please! And those pants! One leg long and the other cut off!! And full of cuts and holes! She looked like a beggar!! If at least she had style like Zakuro-oneesama…

Ichigo: Your style is worse. She looked fantastic!! And… ehem… What do you have against showing your stomach? Kish, for instance, shows it practically all the time.

Mint: Ichigo… I must tell you something. Kish is a wonderful guy….-Mint puts her hands together and smiles stupidly, and bubbles and flowers appear around her-… but his style is horrible.

Ichigo was fuming. Lettuce passed by, and grinned. Her theory is that a smile can cheer anyone up.

Ichigo: Sorry, Lettuce, but your theory doesn't work with me now…

Lettuce: Oh…

There was no cheering her up now. She was mad, real mad, and all thanks to Mint.

Purin: Maybe Purin's act can make Ichigo-oneechan happy!

Ichigo; No, Purin, not today.

Zakuro: As I always say, you don't have to suffer by yourself.

Sumomo: Sorrow… is… the best punishment for an impure soul, I think. But I doubt Ichigo's soul is impure, so… Let it out, girl. Don't pretend you're tough.

Ichigo: RAAAAAGH!!!

Ringo: Very good, Ichigo! That's the spirit! Let it out!! Let it all out!! Feel free to shout, run, break things…!

Berry: Uh… Maybe breaking things is going a bit far.

Ringo: Oops…

Mizuo: Ichigo, what is it?

Ichigo: It… It's Mint, she… she…

Mizuo: She? She what?

Ichigo: This is going to sound stupid, but… She insulted Courtney's style, she called her a beggar, and then she insulted Kish's style, she called his horrible!! And first of all, she insulted me!! And it's not fair!! It's just not fair!! Cinnamon is gone!! She's GONE!! And I don't know what to do anymore… RAAAGH!!!

Mizuo: Aww, but I think showing your stomach is cool! Come on, Ichigo, aren't you happy? It's really swell! And I bet all of us think Kish's style rocks, and so does Courtney's!!

Ichigo: HAH!!! YOU SEE, MINTO AIZAWA? ALL OF US AGREE ON THAT!! SO YOU… So you…

She was on the verge of tears, they could all tell. Her eyes were shining in that peculiar way, and her voice was trembling.

Mint: Ichigo, I… I'm sorry… Oh,no, don't cry…

Ichigo: No, I'm sorry, I'm just… so worried about her…

She started crying. Mint walked over to her and hugged her. They stayed like that some time. All the other girls looked at her sadly, Ringo even choked back a small sob. Berry laid her hand on Ichigo's back in a comforting way. All the customers were silent. Suddenly, someone in the back of the café shouted: I'm a Cinnamon fan and I love her very much!!! And do you think I'm not worried about it? Well, WRONG, I am!! And do you think I go walking around saying "I'm worried" and start crying in front of every living creature? No, I don't!! I think: "Hey! Cinnamon wouldn't want one of her fans to cry for her!! She would want me to have faith and smile at the future, past and present, and she would want me to think that I will see her soon in the film version of The Cry of The Icemark!!" So cheer up, my dear waitress, we don't want our food to be salty!

She smiled at Ichigo.

Suddenly, a guy got up and said: Yeah!! She's right!! Cheer up!!

And the whole café started shouting: Cheer up!! Cheer up!! Cheer up!! Cheer up!! Cheer up!! Cheer up!!

Ichigo opened her eyes wide open, and smiled in gratitude. She nodded.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal… Courtney and Kiwi!!

Kiwi had her chestnut hair tied up in a violet ribbon, but loose. She was wearing a no-sleeved, long necked wisteria colored shirt with golden buttons. She also had a lilac short skirt, that was frilly, but elegant. She was wearing purple slipper-like shoes, and she had a bunch of jingling amethyst bracelets on her left arm, and a small amethyst ring on her right hand. Her green eyes sparkled happily.

Courtney, who was behind happy Kiwi, was wearing a black hoodie with a white hood, which, of course, showed her stomach. She was wearing her long blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail, with strands of hair loose to the sides. She had a black choker and white loop-earrings. She was also wearing shorts, one leg was black, and the other white. She was wearing a white belt with a black buckle. Her once apple red lips now had a silver touch to them, and her cerulean eyes were rimmed in black. Her shoes were black with white soles and laces. Her socks were a bit under her knees, and they were white with a black stripe. She looked like she came from a modern version of a Charlie Chaplin movie.

Kiwi: Hello!! What's the commotion?

Courtney: Ichigo, are you feeling better?

Ichigo: Eh… How'd ya know I…?

Courtney: I heard the whole conversation. I was waiting outside for my father to drop Kiwi off.

Kiwi: Though I could have gotten here on my own, of course.

Courtney: Suuure…

Kiwi: Ehem! I am almost seven years old!

Courtney: Anyway…

She stared at Mint.

Mint whispered in to Ichigo's ear: She is more presentable today. But the small one looks splendid!

Courtney: This place looks full…

Ichigo: Oh, no, I have something special for you guys. We had never really done this before! With customers, I mean.

She guided them outside. It was a beautiful sunny day. Ichigo had set up a table with a parasol and two chairs.

Kiwi: WOW!! Oh, boy, this is great!!

Courtney: Thank you, Ichigo.Really.

When they had sat down, they ordered.

Kiwi: I would like… A banana split, some candy-covered apples, chocolate pudding, a vanilla milkshake, and...

Courtney: Uh, Kiwi, maximum of two things, please.

Kiwi: Why?

Courtney sweatdropped.

Courtney: Because… I don't have enough money for all that, and your tummy would hurt afterwards.

Kiwi: Yeah, you're right, I guess… OK, the banana split and the vanilla milkshake, please.

Courtney: I'll have a mango milkshake and cinnamon rolls (strange combination).

Ichigo bit her lower lip, and her chin started to tremble.

Courtney: Oh, God, I'm sorry, Ichigo!! I didn't realize that…

Ichigo (softly): no, it's OK… I'll bring it immediately!

She tried her best to smile, and she actually made it. She smiled happily.

While she walked in, she heard Kiwi saying: Didn't Babyface rock?

She was talking about a character from Bugsy Malone.

Lettuce spilled a glass of milk on the floor.

Lettuce; Oh,no… That's my third glass today!

Zakuro walked over to her with a mop, and, together, they cleaned it up in no time.

Mint offered Berry a cup of tea. She assured her it was delicious. Berry accepted it happily.

Sumomo was… What!? Sumomo was helping Keiichiro bake a batch of cookies!

Tasuku and Masaya were cleaning tables. They smiled warmly at Ichigo. She smiled back.

All the customers seemed happy. That was great.

Purin was teaching Ringo how to juggle plates. One of them fell, and crashed. Ichigo walked over to them, got a broom, and swept it up. They apologized.

Pai was teaching Mizuo how to use a computer properly.

And Ryou was bossing Tart around constantly. Tart, of course, was running from one place to another, swearing and complaining. Ichigo just had to laugh.

She grabbed the order, and walked back outside, the broom in one hand.

Kiwi: Yum!!

Courtney: Thank you!!

Ichigo: It's my pleasure.

Kiwi giggled, Courtney smiled, and Ichigo had to smile as well.

Kiwi: We always like it when we come here! Don't we, Courtney?

Courtney: Yes we do. The service is excellent. The food is great…

Kiwi & Courtney: It's perfect!!!!

Ichigo started to laugh. It seemed as if they had rehearsed it.

Ichigo; Thank you!!

???: Awwww, how sweet… I wonder if you actually TASTE sweet!!!

Ichigo: Devorator!? Oh, great, what now??

She thought: I can't transform in front of Kiwi! She doesn't know our secret!! Or does she?... I can't risk it!!

Devorator jumped onto the lawn, and opened her mouth to gobble them up. She was as huge as she looked on TV!!

But she had no need to transform, at least not for now, because…

Kiwi: I'll borrow this!!

She snatched the broom out of horrified Ichigo's hand.

Kiwi: This is for ruining our outing!!!! HAYAAAAH!!!

She ran like crazy towards Devorator, twirling the broom madly. And… She started attacking her with some martial arts moves. Amazing!

Ichigo: Wow…

Kiwi: Take THIS!! And THIS!!! And THAT!!!! KYAAAAH!!!!!

In one sense, it was kind of funny.

Courtney was speechless. She never knew her cousin could do that…

But she didn't want to be excluded from the fight.

Devorator, or, rather, Devastated, was… well, that exactly, Devastated. How could a simple human girl have so much strength?

Courtney ran to her cousin's side and started kickboxing Devorator. She kicked,she punched, on one occasion she even bit her. Ouch!

Ichigo was amazed. Courtney was splendid, she was amazing, but Kiwi… really, nobody imagined such a small girl being able to fight so well.

Devorator: This… is… IMPOSSIBLE!!! I'm not going to give up so fast!!!

Kiwi: Neither are WE!!!!

Courtney looked back and winked at Ichigo. It was her chance.

Kiwi and Courtney were giving all they had.

Mew mew Strawberry… METAMORPHOSIS!!!!

Zakuro: Mew Ichigo?

Mew Ichigo: My friends are in trouble!

She ran outside. Devorator was about to attack her friends.

Mew Ichigo: You just hold it right there!!

Devorator: Huh?

Kiwi: It's Mew Yamanoki!!

Courtney; Eh… I think you mean 'neko'.

Kiwi: That's right!! Mew Yamaneko! What'd I say?

Courtney: Uh, never mind!!

Mew Ichigo giggled. Then she screamed: Strawberry Bell!! Ribbon… Strawberry Check!!!  
Devorator, blinded by the pain and also by the light, screeched: I'll SO be back!! And you'll see just how much strength I can have!! At home, a bear awaits me for lunch!!!!!

She disappeared into the distance.

Mew Ichigo said: She'll return. But for now… Goodbye!!

And she jumped off the roof and dashed away.

---------------------------------Inside--------------------------------

Zakuro: Did all go well?

Ichigo: Yes, all went perfectly.

Zakuro: Good.

Ichigo: Zakuro-sama…

She smiled, once again, and went outside to where her friends were sitting.

They got her an extra chair, and she sat there with them. Kiwi said she wasn't looking forward to leaving Japan, Courtney said (and repeated) that Ryou was a hunk, and that she was still single. Ichigo just laughed, and talked about her stuff. And, they spent the evening having a pleasant chat, until they decided they had to go (it was really Courtney who had decided this, Kiwi wanted to stay).

Ichigo was very happy that she had met such good friends.

--------------------------------With Kish------------------------------

Kish slowly opened his eyes and found himself in what looked like a rabbit hole.

He lifted himself up, and banged his head against the "ceiling".

Kish: AIYAAAA!!!!

Sniffle, sniffle.

Kish: Huh?

Sniffle, sniffle.

Kish: Eh? Oh, hey, little rabbit! Are you feeling better? I just banged my head, so I'm gonna stay lying right here. Is this your home?

The rabbit nodded.

Kish: Well, thank you for your hospitality! Heh heh heh heh heh…

Rabbit: You are welcome. But I do not live alone. I live with my whole family in this hole. But I shall be thanking you, for taking care of me. And yes, I do feel better, much better, thank you.

Kish: … … (seconds of silence) …Excuse me!!!???

He was utterly surprised, for you don't hear a rabbit speaking every day.

Rabbit: Don't be surprised, young alien. You can communicate with anyone here. If you have advanced skills, you might even be able to talk to plants and artificial objects such as rocks.

Kish: Wild… By the way, what's your name? A talking rabbit ought to have a name.

Rabbit: You may call me Haku-chan, young alien.

Kish: Ehem… Well, let me introduce myself, Haku-sama.

Haku-chan: You shall call me CHAN. Haku-chan. Sama is not appropriate, neither is bowing down at me.

Kish: I'm not bowing at anybody.

Haku-chan: I am just saying.

Kish: Sooo… My name is Kish, I'm fourteen years old, I think, I've lost count, and I'm…

Haku-chan: You are an alien that helps the mew mews beat a foul creature called Devorator. You crashed on Earth by accident, and… Oh, why AM I telling you your own life!

Kish: How… Did you know?

Haku-chan: Maho Mizuo-sama speaks to me. She tells me everything. I think that your name will be famous and appreciated in my family. My sister is going to give birth soon, so I shall suggest the name 'Kish' to her.

Kish: Heh heh heh… That isn't necessary, Haku-sam…chan. It was…

Haku-chan: It won't be true if you said it was the least you could do…

Haku-chan started licking Kish again.

Kish; Hahahahaha!! That tickles!!!

Haku-chan: Any questions you needed to ask?

Kish: Well… Yes. Have you seen a female fox with spikes walking around here, by any chance?

Haku-chan: No, sorry.

Kish: Do you know any foxes that might have seen her?

Haku-chan: No… I don't relate much to foxes, really. They think of me as dinner…

Kish: That's true…Well, haven't you at least talked to any foxes?

Haku-chan: Oh, no. Never. Whenever a rabbit tries to talk to a fox, they trick it or somehow lure it into its den.

Kish: …Oh…

Haku-chan: Would you talk to your enemy?

Kish: Yes. In fact, I have. Many times.

Haku-chan: But your enemy isn't a fox. Or as tricky as one. And probably not as smart.

Kish: No… My girlfriend is.

Haku-chan let out a small gasp.

Haku-chan: So the fox you're looking for is young Cinnamon…

Kish nodded: Yes.

Haku-chan: I'm so sorry I can't help you…

Kish: No, actually, I think you can.

Haku-chan: Is there another question you wish to ask?

Kish: Yes.

Haku-chan sat up straight to make Kish understand she was listening.

Kish: Do you know the way to get out of this forest?

Kish: Thanks for showing me the way, Haku-chan.

Haku-chan: It is my pleasure. The exit is close.

When they got out, Kish couldn't help picking Haku-chan up, and hugging her.

Kish: Thank you!! I would be lost without you. Take care, OK? I hope you get better soon…

Haku-chan: Thank you, your welcome, everything… And I think you would have found your way out eventually…

Kish: NO! And I can't lose any more time!!

Haku-chan started licking his face.

Kish: Yeah, I'll miss you too…

He said goodbye, and walked away, away, until he was only a spot in the distance, a spot that eventually got covered by mist.

Haku-chan thought: That is the power of love, no doubt about it. I will miss you, young Kish…

And she limped away to her hole, leaving everything behind.

-----------------------------With Cinnamon and the Mountain of Snow---------------------------

The pile of snow started shifting. Suddenly, the head of a young vixen popped out of the snow.

Cinna: Blast, it's cold… Where am I? I really wish I can get home soon, I don't want anyone else getting the role of Thirrin…

So she started walking. In no straight direction. Later she started to run, she felt as if someone was following her.

Suddenly, she found a hole. She thought: What do I do? A wolf could live there! But what if it's a rabbit? Or maybe… Goodness, it's getting colder. I should get inside and explain my situation to whoever is in there, before I die out here…

So she walked inside. It was nice and warm. There were inhabitants inside, and she was an unexpected visitor, but they (or it)didn't care, and she was well received.

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END!! Sequel up soon! I hope… name:

Learn To Forget…

I think this chapter was pretty long… I hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews, please!!!! That was hard work!! Personally, I think it was the best chapter

yet!!!!

By the way, there are some disclaimers I haven't said. I don't own Alice in Wonderland, nor Bugsy Malone, nor Charlie Chaplin, nor The Cry Of The Icemark. Lots of Nors, ne? Arigato for everything, really!!!!

KURUMI WISHES YOU ALL A HAPPY SUMMER!

Kuromiyuki GKL says Goodbye!


End file.
